Ahorro de energia
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Shikamaru simpre ha dicho que no le gusta gastar energia inecesariamente ¿Se han preguntado en que la usa? ¿O porque siempre camina tan lento y perezoso? Bien, pues aqui la razón de su cansancio y en que usa su nergia. XD


**Bien, tal como lo prometi en "Aunque no fue planeado" Aqui esta el one-shot, ya saben uqe amo la pareja. Espero reviews**

* * *

El día era soleado en esa mañana, el sábado siempre se le antojaba para dormir un poco más, pero sabía que tenía que levantarse e ir a la reunión de cada semana. Sus amigos y él habían concordado que entre tantas misiones ya no tenían tiempo para verse y los mas próximos a casarse estaban tan ocupados con sus bodas que era difícil encontrarlos. Así pues llegaron a la decisión de verse cada sábado en algún lugar elegido por la persona en turno de organizarlo. Ese día Chouji había decidido ir a comer carne asada (N.A: ¿Carne asada par desayunar? Solo a él se le antoja). Los dueños de los locales no podían estar más complacidos con todo eso, la venta para tanta gente en grupo les dejaba grandes ganancias, y los jóvenes quedaban complacidos por las atenciones que les daban.

De mas esta decir las innumerables veces que Shikamaru les había dicho a todos que debían cambiar el horario de la reunión. Él se levantaba temprano cada día y no podía ser que el único que tuviera libre siguiera haciéndolo. Pero la mayoría prefería la mañana así que el tuvo que someterse.

Se baño con lentitud tratando de llegar lo más tarde posible. Sus amigos le reprocharían su impuntualidad, pero ya se las arreglaría. Salio de casa de sus padres y camino por las calles solitarias hasta ver sus amigos en grupo esperándolo para entrar.

-Ya te habías tardado. ¡Dattebayo!

-Al fin llegas, Shikamaru. Tenemos mucho aquí!

-No exageres Ino, si llegamos hace diez minutos.

-Tu calla frentona! Yo tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Cómo montarte a Sai?

-¿Se pueden callar de una vez?- Casi ordeno Tenten ya molesta

-Pero…

-¡A callar!- Ordeno deteniendo su protesta y suspirando camino hacia Shino para tomarlo de la mano. Molesta por cuan infantiles eran sus amigas.

-¿Por qué llegas tarde? ¿Paso algo malo?- Pregunto Ino una vez que entraron y se sentaron en la enorme mesa asignada.

-No, nada. Solo era muy problemático levantarme temprano.- A su izquierda escucho a Chouji reír y le sonrío en cómplice.

-Bah, hombres. ¿Quién los entiende?- Exclamo Ino furiosa y se acuno en los brazos de Sai que solo sonrío y le beso la frente.

-No tienes que entendernos. ¡Solo querernos! ¡Dattebayo!- Exclamo Naruto efusivo mientas tomaba la mano de Hinata y apretaba fuertemente. Neji entorno los ojos, si algo odiaba eran las demostraciones de afecto en publico. Anque con la novia que tenia sentada a un lado no podía decir lo mismo. (N.A: Léase a Tamiko Ai en mi profile si se quiere conocer a la novia.) Y su compañero Lee eran besado en las mejillas por la suya (N.A: Mitsuko) y los demas presentes reian.

-Oe, Neji, ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-No lo se, tengo antes que pedirle la mano de Tamiko a su hermano.

-Que mal que sus padres hayan muerto.

-Naruto! Cierra la boca de una vez!- Grito Sakura golpeándolo en la cabeza por su imprudencia. Tamiko sonrio tristemente y Neji prefirió cambiar el tema aprobechando que Kiba ya regresaba de con el dueño después de haber pedido toda la comida.

-Shikamaru ¿es verdad que tu te encargaras de organizar los exámenes chunnin este año?

-Así es. Anque es demasiado problemático hacerlo.

-Tu todo te quejas de que es "problemático"- Gruño Ino aun abrazada a Sai que seguía sin hablar hasta entonces.

-Yo no entiendo que tiene de problemático.- Dijo Mitsuko la hermana de Tamiko.

-Tendre que levantarme por las mañanas e ir al despacho de la Hokage a verla trabajar ebria, luego tendré que revisar los formularios de todos los participantes y…ahhh- Callo y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, cansado de solo pensarlo.

-No se oye tan mal.

-Tu no lo conoces, Sai.- Dijo Ino.- A él le parece que hasta mover el lápiz es problemático.

-Es gastar energía inutilm…-Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido sin terminar de defenderse y se alarmo.- Chouji ¿Qué hora es?

-Son casi las diez.

-¡Demonios! ¡Es tarde!- Dijo poniéndose de pie y salio corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Claro! ¡Llega tarde con nosotros pero no con ella!- Grito Chouji riendo a carcajadas antes de que saliera, pero Shikamaru se detuvo de súbito en la puerta y se giro hacia ellos mirando a Naruto fijamente.

-A ti mas te vale no pasarte por ahí.- Dijo señalándolo con el dedo de forma amenazante.

-¡Solo fue un accidente!- Se excuso pero Shikamaru no le tomo importancia y continuo.

-Ya te dije, si nos vuelves a ver me encargare de hacértelo pagar.- Dijo al fin saliendo y dejando al chico asustado pero con un hilo de sangre en la nariz al recordar.

Corrió hasta un edificio ya bastante conocido subió deprisa hasta el tercer piso. La recepcionista no pregunto nada al ser ya bastante reconocido por ella y lo que iba a hacer. Se sonrojo notablemente cuando al pasar junto a ella Shikamaru le sonrío. El hombre frente a ella era alto y elegante, su coleta se había deshecho por la carrera y al no llevar su chaleco por haberlo olvidado en el local, los botones superiores de su camisa de habian abierto mostrando su moreno y esculpido pecho. Sus finos labios tenían una sonrisa de lado y aquellos ojos negros brillaban intensamente.

Shikamaru llego hasta la habitación y se paso la mano por el cabello. Toco la puerta pero nadie la abrió, espero un poco pero seguían sin abrirle. Así que sonriendo aun mas hizo un par de sellos y su sombra se desplazo por debajo de la madera y subió hasta la cerradura donde tomando forma de una mano quito es seguro y regreso a su lugar. Y él quedo satisfecho por la facilidad.

Entro paso lento a la habitación principal y al verla todavía dormida camino hacia ella quitándose la ropa en el camino hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Alboroto su pelo y trepo sigilosamente en la cama colocándose sobre ella. Su cabello rubio brillaba ante los rayos del sol y sus ojos se habían abierto demostrándole que hacia rato estaba despierta.

-Buenos días.- Saludo ella sonriendo juguetonamente.

-Si crees que son buenos, espera a ver como los hago que mejoren.- Susurro sensualmente sobre sus labios y apretándola contra su cuerpo para demostrarle cuan excitado lo ponía esa sonrisa

Para dos personas hace falta presentaciones y cariños previos, pero para dos amantes de la adolescencia no hace falta mas, se conocían hace años y compartían la cama hace algunos cuantos, se conocían lo sufíciente para saber donde terminaría todo aquello así que no tenían porque prolongarlo. Shikamaru la despojo rápidamente se ropa interior y un gemido involuntario salio al verla desnuda.

-Temari.- Gruño extasiado al sentir como sus hábiles dedos se deslizaban con facilidad sorprendente dentro de ella. Joder, si ella se humedecía un poco mas iba a volverse loco.

-Shikamaru, adentro, ahora.- Ordeno ella al sentir como los calidos dedos tocaban puntos que solo él conocía. Shikamaru obedeció al instante y la hizo abrir las piernas y sujetarlas alrededor de su cintura, listo para penetrarla. Se deslizo poco a poco hasta que la humedad que provocaba él en ella se lo facilito entrando completamente.

De inmediato comenzó a moverse, a un ritmo regular, no tenia tanta prisa para que todo eso acabara, pero no podía ir más lento. La ayudo sujetándola del trasero y apretado contra él mientras pegaban sus frentes. Ella tenia los ojos cerrados pero él no podía dejar de verla, ella le respiraba en la boca y entonces él sabia que no había visto nunca nada mas perfecto.

Shikamaru retiro una mano de ella y la llevo hasta donde sus cuerpos se unían para estimularla un poco más. Temari comenzó a gritar y serpentear bajo su cuerpo y el movimiento solo hizo que su hambre por ella incrementara y las embestidas fueran desesperadas.

Sentía un calor intenso crecer dentro de él y cuando creyó que tendría que apretar los dientes para tener mas control y aguantar, la vio abrir los ojos y tensarse a su alrededor mientras su orgasmo lo arrastraba con el suyo propio.

Cayo sobre ella sudoroso pero notablemente satisfecho. Esperaron un poco y normalizaron sus respiraciones, entonces aun dentro levanto la cara de entre sus pechos que había rechazado por la desesperación y después de un corto beso en los labios volvió a sus senos para atenderlos. Temari gimió intensamente al sentir como atrapaba ese sensible padazo de carne entre sus dientes y él sonrío orgulloso de provocarle tal reacción antes de volver a comenzar.

Si, sus amigos tenían razón, muchas cosas le parecían problemáticas y con gastos innecesarios de energía, pero por eso ahorraba energía, porque tenía una razón para hacerlo, después de todo, hay cosas por las que vale la pena gastarla.


End file.
